


The one that came from another realm

by Zipitnitwit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Not created by me, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dad Belos AU, Emperor's coven Luz, F/F, Friends will appear later, Hurt/Comfort, Kikimora best teacher, Lumity, Rivals, The Emperor's Coven (The Owl House), some fluff here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipitnitwit/pseuds/Zipitnitwit
Summary: Dad Belos AU (kinda) inspired by https://twitter.com/Konoe_Piru art.Have you ever imagined what if Luz had found a way to cross the portal when she was younger, somehow? And what if the first person that finds her ain’t Eda nor King, and not even one of her friends, but Belos? How would that change not only her relationships but also her way of seeing things on the boiling isles?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue - The child and the portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Mary here.  
> So, normal day, I was checking Twitter, liking some TOH fanart, and I came across K!Piru's AU artwork. Ideas started to pop-up in my head, maybe because of my fever, IDK. So yeah, here I am. Instead of finishing my other work, making a new one, haha.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Tell your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ with a fever (I promise it's not COVID😅)

Another rainy day in the boiling isles. People screaming, burning, rushing to their homes to find shelter, you know, the usual.

It’s been, what? They’ve lost count on how many years have they spent on this stupid demon realm. They just appeared here one day. Little did they know they would be stuck here forever, much less becoming the _emperor_ of said realm. That’s right, _Belos_ couldn’t remember how he got here, but it surely wasn’t for being nice and merciful. He fought and now, **HE CONTROLS AND COMMANDS**.

Being a Human in a realm with witches, demons, monsters, and magic makes any Human vulnerable. We aren’t born with a bile sack like the witches, we aren’t as gigantic and terrifying as the demons and we don’t possess any kind of magic. With that on his mind, he made his choice. Anyone who would put him at risk or be an obstacle to achieve his objectives would be **_discarded_** _._

That started with the wild witches, then anyone who’d fight back. Time passed and curiosity took the best of him, he broke a palisman and drank its magic juice, and together with his knowledge on human machines and technology, he became the strongest being in the boiling isles and making others believe he spoke to the Titan they resided in. He became **_Emperor Belos_**.

Even with all that power, Belos still couldn’t go back to the Human realm. He knew the existence of a portal, the same one that got him here. The thing is the portal has been going from witch to witch and he could never get it. So his main objective is going back to the Human Realm, and his second one is: **_conquer it, show everyone how mighty and powerful he is now._** That simple man that no one cared about. The one who disappeared without being missed. Now would be the one and only ruler of both realms.

That is if he finds the portal again. No. Not _if_ – **_When_** – he finds it.

So imagine his surprise when a child appears in his castle, in the middle of the storm, asking for her mother. A Human child, nonetheless.

“…What?” He asked looking confused at the child.

The child stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes as she tugged on his cloak. “Where is my Mami?” She looked scared.

“Uh…” He tried to think of something to tell the child, he was completely shocked, whoever held the portal nowadays must be reckless and irresponsible for letting a Human in. “I don’t know.” He simply said with his deep voice, looking down at the child. _‘who let this little girl in?’_ He thought to himself.

The tears on the child’s eyes started rolling down her cheeks, and before he could say anything else, she started crying loudly.

“Guh!” The sound was deafening. If there was something that could actually defeat him, it may as well be this. “ _Shhh, shhh._ Please stop crying!” He said trying to cover his ears. “Please! I’ll- I’ll help you find your mother!” The crying got quieter.

“ _Weally_?” The child was so young she could say the r’s yet. Yet she looked hopeful at him.

“Yes, but only if you don’t do that ever again.” He felt like he ran a marathon around the whole isles.

“What?” The little girl asked looking at him like a confused, innocent, puppy.

“The crying and shouting thing.” He said with a sigh. He then looked at the child taking notice of her features: tan skin tone, brown gentle eyes, fluffy short brown hair, and the size of a 5-year-old child. He decided to ask. “What’s your name child?”

“Luz, Luz Noceda.” The child answered wiping the remains of her tears.

“Well, Luz, I’m Emperor Belos, the ruler of The Boiling Isles. Right now you’re in my castle, in the heart of the Titan.” He started explaining. “Do you remember where you came from?”

“I- I was walking awound in the park and saw a door glowing so I entewed, and then I was here and the door poof!” She made a hand gesture to exemplify.

‘ _As I thought, she came thanks to the portal’s new owner_.’ Belos rested a hand in his chin in thought. “Here Luz, come with me.” He said walking out of the corridor they were in.

As they got to the throne room, Belos called. “Kikimora. Prepare a room for the child, she’ll be staying for a while.” To which Kikimora answered with a “Yes, Emperor Belos.” And walked out of the room.

“So, Luz.” He sat down on his throne, Luz looking expectantly at him. “As I said earlier, you’re now in a place called The Boiling Isles, that’s situated in the demon realm." The Human looked scared "That door you walked thru is a portal I’ve been trying to get for decades and it’s the only way back home." He paused "You know,” He approached the child and kneeled before her, taking off his mask to reveal a bald man with several scars and bright eyes. The child looked surprised. “I’m a human too, and without that portal, I also can’t go back home. So,” He got up. “I’ll be helping you get used to the realm. I’ll feed you, give you a place to stay, and teach you how to be a powerful witch, just as me. Together we’ll get the portal and go back home. How does that sound to you?”

“…I can’t go back home?” Luz asked, her eyes shining with newly formed tears.

“I’m afraid not, at least, not without the portal.” He said in a sad tone.

Luz tried to hold back her tears. “Ok, I’ll help you get the portal.” She said with a determined tone.

“Thank you, child. In the meantime, Kikimora will take care of your needs.” He said dismissively waving his hand at the demon who had just walked in.

“Aww, cute.” Luz said hugging Kikimora.

“Please, let go of me.” Kikimora said with an annoyed tone.

“Kiki” Belos continued. “Make sure the Human is safe, she’ll be of our use.” He said in a strict tone.

“As you command, Emperor Belos.” She said still annoyed by the Human. When finally free, Kikimora led the Human to her room.

Belos knew he was going to Hell anyway, but there’s no bigger Hell than being stuck in this demon realm. Plus, if the child was willing to help, what bad could be taking her back to her mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add another chapter later, stay tuned! And thanks for reading!😉


	2. The wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter. Imma stick with the true AU author's comics and art, since it's their AU, But! I'll make sure to develop the characters and write my own story, so you don't have to worry about that. If anything, it'll be canon divergence.
> 
> Well, here we are, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ

**_9 Years later…_ **

“ _Ugh!_ ” Luz slammed her head on the books handed to her. “ _It’s a lot of study!!!_ ” She whined.

“It’s normal.” Kikimora simply said as she got closer to the Human. She was used to her complaints, being her teacher since she was younger did that to her. And yet, she still couldn’t get the Human to accept that studying magic is hard, but necessary.

“The pile is almost bigger than you!!” The Human retorted, earning a hit on the head with kikimora’s booklet.

“Read, don’t complain.” Kikimora was starting to get tired of this attitude. It was always like that, Luz would complain and say it was so much to study, but in the end, she would just read the books and shut up. Still, it annoyed Kikimora every time. But, like the good teacher she is, she always kept her posture.

“No quiero.” Ah, there it is. The ‘ _Spanish_ ’, as the Human calls it. A dialect not even Belos could fully understand. By now Kikimora could make out some of it, as so she understood the Human said, ‘ _I don’t want to_ ’. I mean you don’t have to be a genius to understand that the Human said something close to that, and that earned her another hit on the head.

In the end, and just like always, Luz just gave up on trying to convince Kikimora, her teacher was a good teacher, so of course, she didn’t waver. No is absolute no, no way of changing her mind. She walked out of the study and walked through the corridors of the castle, books in hand, trying hard to keep her balance.

When she got to her room, she let go of the books and sighed with relief. Finally, she could rest, classes were over for the day. She let herself fall on her bed. She’d been living here for nine years now. She came through the portal when she was five, Belos took her in and Kikimora taught her everything she needed to know. Although she missed her mother dearly, Belos was a busy guy and he was working hard for them to go back to the Human Realm, and guess what? They finally found her! The witch that has the portal! Belos has already entrusted the head of the emperor’s coven, _Lilith Clawthorne_ , the mission to catch her. And soon enough she’d join her on the chase, as she’d been training on how to use a wand. She’d get her own in no time.

She turned her head from the pearly white ceiling to the yellowish wall, where an advertisement of the emperor’s coven adorned the wall. Luz could almost be considered a member of the emperor’s coven as she was the protégé of the emperor. Still, she needed to wear the coven’s cloak as a symbol of power, protection and to hide her identity, more like her ears.

She sighed as she got up and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown to where it was by the middle of her back, she’d made a little pigtail at the end of it. ‘J _ust like Azura._ ’ She thought with a little smile. It was crazy how everything she was told didn’t exist, actually did, and she’d been living with all of those things for nine years now, magic, witches, monsters, everything. Although it still saddened her that she hadn’t seen her mother for nine years. She looked at her reflection, a serious expression on her face.

“ _Don’t worry Mamí. I won’t give up. I’ll be with you again in no time._ ” She whispered to her reflection.

Someone knocking on her door woke her from her thoughts. Opening the door, she saw Kikimora, as short as ever.

“The emperor demands your presence in the throne room.” She simply said.

Luz gasped. Was this it? Was she finally getting her wand? And- And a mission?! Was she finally going to see her mami?

Luz walked down the corridor to the throne room, composing herself before entering. Opening the gigantic doors, she saw the familiar throne room, with the beating heart of the Titan. The emperor was standing close to the throne, but as soon as he took notice of her he said:

“Come here child, I have something to discuss with you.”

She walked up to him trying to keep it cool. She was thrilled but she also knew that Belos didn’t usually share that excitement of hers, so she’d better keep it to herself.

“I’m aware that your training has been going well, as it not?” Belos asked.

“Yes, Kikimora has been a great mentor, and I started training with a training wand.” Luz said with ease, she knew how the emperor liked people to speak with him, so she tried to please him. _It was the least she could do after everything he’d done for her._

“Yes, I’ve heard. In that matter, do you think you're ready to get your own wand,” Belos paused and a cheeky smile spread across Luz’s face as she saw the newly built (from magic and technology) black wand on his hand. “And fight for your emperor?” He asked in a majestic and serious tone.

“ **Yes!** _Uh-_ “ She blushed, that was really loud. “I mean, Yes my emperor.” Luz said with a bow and in a much more controlled tone. She couldn’t control her smile. She was so happy.

“Well then, Rise child. You’re now an honorary member of the emperor’s coven. Capable of possessing her own wand.” He said as he held her new wand in her direction. “Congrats, Luz the Human.”

“ _Eeeeep!_ ” She said as she gripped her wand close to her chest. “Thank you, sooo much! I promise I’ll take good care of it. I won’t let you down.” She said with a smile and a very excited tone.

“I know you will. I’m entrusting you with the retrieval of the portal, along with _Lilith_ and possibly _her protégé_ , as she’s about the same age as you and is one of the most powerful young witches in Hexside.” He said looking at her.

“Aww, thank you.” Luz said, eyes shining with fresh tears as she hugged Belos. She let go of him as soon as she came back to herself, dread washing over her. Belos didn’t like hugs. “ **Gah, sorry!** ” She said composing her posture.

Belos sighed “It’s ok, child. I can’t really tell you not to be so happy, can I?” Belos said patting her head gently. “Although, try not to repeat that, you do know I don’t appreciate affection that much, don’t you?” He said, but it wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Yes, my emperor. Thank you so very much for this opportunity.” She said with a smile, but her posture didn’t waver. “I’ll make sure to retrieve the portal.” She said, now with a serious tone.

“Good.” He said in a proud manner. “You’re free to go now. Keep up the good work.” He said turning to sit in his chair. “You’re dismissed, for now.”

“Yes, my emperor.” She said turning to leave.

“Ah, one more thing.” He said picking her attention. “The only condition for you to join the coven is to keep attending the classes. You shall finish your studies, it’s important.”

“Yes, sir.” Luz said leaving the room.

As soon as she was out, she sighed with relief. Looking at her wand, the excitement came back at full force. “ _ **Yes!** Yes yes yes yes yes y- **ah!**_ ” Kikimora appeared out of nowhere. “ **Don’t do that!** ” Luz said shaking the fear out of her body.

“I see you have your own wand now. Congratulations.” Kikimora said in a calm manner.

“Ahhh, thank you. I’m really happy.” Luz said relieved and proud.

“Yes, I can tell. I’ll be expecting you tomorrow on the study for class.” She said turning on her heel.

“Phew.” Luz walked back to her room, resting her wand on top of her desk, beside her bed, and changing to her pajamas. A soft cream color shirt with orange stripes and white shorts.

She sat in front of her desk, where it laid a number of papers, some of them sealed in envelopes. She picked her writing feather and started writing on a whiteish sheet of paper.

_'Hello, Mamí._

_Today was a great day, despite all the classes I had. I earned my wand! Finally! And now, I’m a part of the emperor’s coven and I’ll finally be able to retrieve the portal and go back home. Go back to you. I miss you so, so much._

_Please wait for me, mamí. I’m coming._

_Love you, Luz.'_

Luz looked sweetly at the paper. She picked it up and put it in an envelope.

One day she’ll give her mom all of these letters.

One day, _she’ll go back home_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this late, but still. STAY TUNED! 😁


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz meet! Kind of! Yay!
> 
> Amity's having a tour through the Emperor's castle and Luz is having a hard time with classes.
> 
> Dad Belos AU
> 
> (Yes, that's it. I've had a hard week, ok? I'm honestly overcooked.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still an introduction to the AU, but, as I said, I'm overworked with school, and I was a little occupied with another fic I'm working on. One I'd really appreciate if you gave it a read, please. Thank you.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter ain't very big but! It's settling the plot for us to start 
> 
> ✨The true journey!✨
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little chapter, I'll try to update this fic every Wednesday. If I have to **delay** the chapter, expect it to come out between Thursday and Monday, as I have a lot of school work to do.
> 
> If anyone is interested in being a co-creator or beta reader, comment on this fic or DM me on Twitter (@Fulltimeartist).
> 
> \- Mary, an overcooked INFJ🥴
> 
> (P.S. This is the fic I was talking about: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190390)

**_ The next day _ **

“And this is how emperor Belos insured peace and order on the boiling isles. Any questions?” Kikimora asked the tired-looking Human.

“No. _*sigh*_ None.” Luz was very much bored. She spent the whole day having classes. That was normal to her but still…

“If that’s so then you shall go. It’s lunch break.” Kikimora jumped off the bench she was in to point to the whiteboard. Luz organized her books, picked them up, and got up to leave the room. As she started walking down the corridor, she heard a female voice just around the corner.

“And this is the main hall, the one that leads to every corridor in the castle, including the emperor’s throne room.”

As she rounded that corner she took notice of the head of the emperor’s coven, Lilith, and a girl just about her age with dyed mint-green hair and hexside’s uniform with pink leggings and sleaves. ‘ _She must be in the abomination track_.’

They started walking as Luz passed by them, books in hand, and she was able to take a better look at the witch's features. Gold-amber eyes, an unreadable expression, and a sharp posture.

‘ _Another girl! Wow, she’s pretty. If she’s here maybe they’ll let me talk to her._ ’ Luz thought scolding herself the moment she thought that. ‘ _No, bad Luz! You’re not having gay thoughts now. You don’t even know her. Besides, I doubt they’ll let you talk to her anyway._ ’ Luz frowned. ‘ _wait_.’ An idea popped up in her head. ‘ _Lilith was showing her the castle, right? And Belos said her protégé was from hexside. That means!_ ’ She jolted her head back in their direction.

“ _Ah_ …” They were gone.

* * *

Amity Blight, the _Little Miss Perfect_. She was the strongest witch of her age. She had the best grades in Hexside, she was rich, a prodigy, a perfect daughter and perfect student and perfect witch, and perfect Blight. She was the example of **perfection** for her age.

And so perfect she was that Lilith Clawthorne, head of the emperor’s coven, took her in as her protégé. And because she was her protégé, Lilith offered her a tour of the emperor’s castle.

Now Amity, she was excited! She was going to the emperor’s castle!

And so, that’s how it went. Today, Lilith and Amity met in front of Hexside and flew to the castle on Lilith’s staff. Everything was going perfectly, it was like a dream. That is until she crossed the main corridor with Lilith.

“And this is the main hall, the one that leads to every corridor in the castle, including the emperor’s throne room.” Lilith said proudly.

“Woah…” Amity said silently. It was truly magnificent. The tapestry, paintings, the view, everything.

When they started walking towards the emperor’s room, a dark-skinned girl passed by them. She was holding some books close to her chest. The girl looked at Amity and they made eye contact.

A bundle of thoughts filled her head _‘Who is she? I don’t know that uniform. Will she be a part of this coven? She looks my age…’_

The girl kept walking, turning her head as Amity did the same. “This way, Amity. The Emperor wanted to talk with us. He asked me himself to talk to you.” Lilith said directing her to another corridor.

Amity took one last look at the girl before continuing walking.

As they opened the gigantic doors of the throne room, Amity took in the view before her. A dark throne room, with the titan's heart beating just behind the throne and, sitting on the throne, was Belos himself. The most powerful witch on the boiling isles.

Amity’s eyes glimmered with excitement, but she didn’t let it show, as she was taught to not do so.

“Ah, Lilith. I see you brought your protégé as I asked.” Belos said with his deep voice.

Lilith got closer to the throne and bowed. “Yes, my emperor.” Amity copied her mentor.

“So, child. Shall you present yourself?” Emperor Belos asked.

“Yes, my emperor. I’m Amity Blight from Hexside school of witchcraft.” Amity said, her voice unwavering.

“Well, miss Blight, I have something to propose to you, if you agree, of course.” He got up from his throne. “I’ve heard you’re one of the most promising young witches in the isles, not only that, but you also possess the honor to have the head of our coven as your mentor.” Belos approached her and extended his hand for her to take. She took it and got up, looking up at him. “I’d like to explore those talents of yours in a very important mission. Lilith was requested to bring me one witch in particular, a troublemaker that’s trying to dethrone me and take down the coven system. She’s a public enemy, wanted for the biggest prize ever registered in the isles. That’s where you come in.” He pointed to her. “Miss Blight, I’d like you to join Lilith and my own protégé on a mission to capture that wild witch. She’s a danger to our society and must be stopped at all costs.” Dramatic pause, Belos clenched his fist to his top left for emphasis. "If you complete this mission successfully, you’re granted a place in the emperor’s coven. How does that sound to you?”

Amity was at a loss for words, all she could think about was ‘ _yes! YES! **YES!**_ ’. She straightened her back. “I won’t let you down, emperor Belos.” She said with a serious expression, a little smile tugging on her lips.

“Excellent. As I mentioned, you’ll be working not only with Lilith but also with my protégé. Make sure you two get along, she’s a talented young witch herself.” He said turning back to sit on his throne again. “With that said, you can go now. You’re dismissed.” Lilith made a hand gesture for them to leave. As they were leaving, Belos finished saying: “I expect big things from you, miss Blight.” And the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Luz, already in her home wear, was sitting at her desk, finishing the last bit of homework Kikimora had passed her. Today was extremely tiring, well, like every day.

Luz sighed once she finished, relaxing on the chair. Her attention was drawn to her home keys, well, ‘ _Human’_ home keys. Luz picked them up and stared longingly at them. After a few seconds, she put them down and started scribbling on a new sheet of paper.

_‘Hello, Mami._

_Today I had many classes, as usual. But this time, I met a girl in the hall. She was about my age, she’s one of the students of the captain of the coven, so she must be very skilled. She had the hexside uniform. Oh, how I envy her. I’d like to be in school with other kids, maybe one day._

_I hope I can get closer to her. Tomorrow will be a new day._

_Love you._

_\- Luz’_

Once again, Luz neatly folded the paper and put it in an envelope. Looking lovingly at the envelope, Luz sighed.

_“When the emperor fulfills his promise, I will give you all my letters Mami._

**_Wait for me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any mistakes report to me right away. Thank you.😌


	4. Memories, someone yet to know (formally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has been having the same dream for a few years now, one that still leaves her unsettled despite so many years that have passed. That morning she's convocated to speak with the emperor and... apparently miss Lilith, What could they want to talk about?
> 
> Or 
> 
> How did Luz actually get to the boiling isles and what is it Belos has to tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys. Hear me out, please. This week sucked to me. I had two tests, one of which went horribly (thank God it was a test to help us up our grades, not drown them into despair as the test did to me😓). So with that much study plus school work, can you really blame me for the delay?😅
> 
> Anyway, just putting this here, setting up the plot, baby steps, ya know?👀
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Then again, sorry for the delay, hehe...
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ

The wind blowing softly on her brown locks, afternoon sunlight bathing her face gently, the sound of children playing in the park, the hooting of a little brown owl who just flew past her…

‘Eh?’

“Hoot, hoot!” The small owl hooted looking expectantly at her.

The child looked at the owl completely mesmerized, she had never seen an actual owl before. She slowly approached the animal, so that the bird wouldn’t fly away from her as all the others had. As she got closer, she crouched before the owl, never breaking eye contact.

“…Little buddy!!” The child said with a big smile on her face.

“Hoot.” The little owl used its beak to pick up a bag full of stuff and adorably hoped away.

The child giggled as she ran after the animal. “Come here~” The little one didn’t notice that, as she was chasing the owl, she got away from the park into some dark woods, only stopping when she noticed a blinding light coming through an old shack’s door. “Woah…”

The little owl hoped into that door, disappearing in the light. Of course, you can’t expect much of a child, they see a cute animal, they go after it and if they see a glowing door, their curiosity will surely get the best of them.

As so, the child reluctantly entered the door, closing her eyes to prepare for the worst, as she obviously didn’t know what was gonna happen once she crossed that door. In the depths of her subconscious, she heard the so familiar voice she heard almost every night.

“Mija?...”

“…”

* * *

“…ughn” Luz lazily opened her eyes, waking up as the sun that came through her bedroom’s window felt like it was burning holes through her eyelids. She looked around as she sat upright on her bed, yawning and stretching like a lazy cat. ‘ _Ugh, Mondays…_ ’

She got up to start getting ready for the day to come, something tugging in the back of her mind, a long almost-forgotten memory who tended to appear in her dreams ‘ _Mija?_ ’. A brief headache made her lose balance and stumble on her bed. Massaging her forehead she got up once again, this time gripping the furniture for balance. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

“Good morning, Miss Luz.” Lilith greeted Luz as she walked up to the emperor’s throne room.

“Oh! Morning Miss Clawthorne! What’re you doing here? Is it about the mission?” Luz asked with a smile approaching her.

“Well, I could ask you the same but, I suppose it has to do with the mission, yes.” Lilith noticed the girl had that hopeful look on her face, her eyes shining, a huge grin on her face, and the words asking for permission to come out. “And, no. Emperor Belos says you can’t join the coven until you finish your studies.” She sighed, it was the same conversation every time they met.

The smile turned into a frown at those words, all the light in her eyes and excitement turning into pleading and frustration. Knowing her, Lilith just stepped aside to avoid being caught in the human's embrace, making her fall flat on her face and gripping her dress tight.

“Let me join the coven, pleeeeease!” The human pleaded as Lilith only looked at her with annoyance. She sympathized with the girl but sometimes she was a little too much.

“I can’t let you join the coven without the permission of your caretaker, in your case it’s the emperor and he said no. Plus you’re already an honorary member of the coven, why are you still whining about this? ” She said trying to get the girl to let go of her dress. “You have your place in the coven guaranteed but you need to finish your studies first!” With a little more effort, the girl let go of her dress, looking up at Lilith as she started to get up. “I understand your will to join us officially, but for now, focus on the special training Belos prepared for you and my protégé.”

“Wait! What training?” Luz looked at her confused. She hadn’t been told she had a ' _special training_ ' yet.

“…You don’t know it yet?” Lilith asked awkwardly.

“No, I- Kikimora warned me that Belos wanted to talk to me but that’s routine. What do you mean with special training?” Now Luz was interested. She got up, shook off the dirt in her clothes, and crossed her arms.

“Uh… Well-“ Lilith tried.

“Ah, I see you two have arrived.” Belos opened the giant doors of the throne room. “Come in, I need to talk to both.” Luz and Lilith shared a surprised look as Belos turned around to enter the room again. They followed him into the dark, kinda creepy, throne room, the doors shutting behind them.

* * *

“Whaaaat!!!” The young voice could be heard even from outside the giant doors.

Lilith was covering her ears because of the shriek, Belos only sighed and walked towards the girl. “You heard me right, Luz. Tomorrow you’re dismissed from Kikimora’s classes as you’re invited, no. Demanded to attend a ‘ _special’_ training with Lilith’s protégé.” He rested a hand on her shoulder as he bent a little to meet her eye level. “Tomorrow we’ll test your capabilities with a few challenges, you see. I know myself you’re a very strong young lady, and so is miss Blight, although we just want to make sure you two get along and are ready to face challenges Lilith herself couldn’t do alone.” Lilith blushed with embarrassment at what that phrase implied, maybe two 14 year-olds could do what an experienced woman in her 30’s, also head of the coven, couldn’t do in months. “It is very risky to just send two children off without any training, don’t you think?” He finished looking at the human girl dead in the eyes. He was serious about this.

“Y-yes, my emperor. I’ll be there and!” She puffed her chest with a warm feeling spreading through her body, she was proud. “I’ll be sure to succeed in those challenges.” She gripped her wand tight under her cloak, a determined look on her face completed with a confident smile. Finally, she could show her capabilities.

Belos didn’t dare to admit it but, seeing the girl grow up into what she is now, a confident and determined teen, awakened something inside him, something… he couldn’t quite explain what it was but it was like…he was proud of her. It was a warm feeling that even made Kikimora ask him time and time again if he was becoming soft with the human, of course, he denied it but, that still didn’t erase the fact that the feeling was there, and that he was, in fact, proud of her.

“Good.” He said straightening his back. “Lilith, I suppose you’ve already informed miss Blight about tomorrow?” He said turning slightly to look at the head of the coven.

“Yes, emperor Belos. Her parents were… quite pleased.” She said with a pained expression. She knew she was known for being cold and poise but… the Blight’s were something else, specially Odalia. Lilith still shivered every time their eyes met, but instead of being a good electric feeling, we're talking about dread here. Also, she knew that they were trying to project their children to be their copies. ‘ _How swell…_ ’ she thought ironically.

“Marvelous. So, child, you should get going to classes with Kiki, you may be dismissed for tomorrow but you still have classes for today.” He said kindly.

“Sure! I’ll get going then, emperor.” She jogged towards the giant doors, gripping the door handles to open them. “Wait! Miss Lilith.” Luz turned her head around. “The girl that was here with you the other day… was she your protégé?” Luz was really curious about this, as they were going to work together that is! Obviously not because she was a really cute girl, and that Luz hadn’t heard side conversations about how intelligent and powerful she was. Nope! Definitely not that! Luz was just excited to make a new friend, of course (if the latter had all of those attributes it was just a bonus).

“Oh, right. You passed us on Friday. Yes, she’s my protégé. You might better learn her name already.” Lilith said quite cockily for Luz’s taste. “ _Amity Blight_ ”

“ _Amity Blight_ ” Luz murmured. “Ok then! Thank you, for the information, miss Lilith. I’ll be going now. Give her my humble greetings.” Luz said with a little bow. She waved to the emperor one last time, a smile displayed on her face as she closed the doors back again.

The hours passed and her daily routine the same as always, 5 hours of study (with 15 minutes breaks between subjects), 1 hour history, the other potions, then abominations, plants, and then bard (yes, she studied almost every track as Belos gave her that privilege, in spite of her being human and having a big disadvantage against the other witches) and finally two hours of wand practice, before she had her own she used rechargeable wands, still she can’t use too much magic from that wand at a time as it might break.

In those 8 hours and a half, _that_ name just kept coming back again and again to her head, thoughts of piercing golden eyes and mint green hair flooding her mind, and the chance of finally making a friend her age made her feel giddy.

‘ _Amity Blight, huh?_ _I have a feeling we’ll become great friends!’_ She thought as she sealed another letter and laying in her bed, dispersing the light spell so she could sleep with the comforting moonlight shining softly through her window. Tomorrow she’ll make her first friend…

_Or will she?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, any spelling mistakes warn me right away, please. Thank you.
> 
> If you're interested in helping me out with this fic, like being co-creator or beta read or sharing your ideas, let me know in the comments. I appreciate it.
> 
> \- Mary, an INFJ ( _chorando se foi, quem um dia só me fez choraaaar!~_ )
> 
> (P.S. Next chapter should be bigger and come out sooner! I can't guarantee that but I'll try!)
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> My other works:
> 
> Fallen Down: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264607/chapters/71863554
> 
> Home memories (The one's that hurt and the one's that heal): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540928
> 
> RESET: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332338
> 
> I love and You break (watching us falling apart): https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190390


End file.
